


The Force Shall Set Me Free

by StarKnightStark



Series: Code of the Sith [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Siri Tachi, F/M, Inspired by Unite Descent: A Siri Tachi Tale, Obi-Wan is 16 at the start of this, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Siri Tachi, Torture, and Siri is 15, because i'm taking a hacksaw to canon and legends alike, but only in the start, i've been reading a lot of siriwan lately, inspired by WaveBlade's 'Unite Descent: A Siri Tachi Tale', this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKnightStark/pseuds/StarKnightStark
Summary: Inspired by 'Unite Descent: A Siri Tachi Tale' by WavesBladeThis story explores the first several chapters (possibly up to the beginning of the Empire) of of Unite Descent (incredible story, FYI, totally go read it) in a universe where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrive to help, and both Siri and Obi-Wan fall. Snapshots and such set after the end of the events of TFSSMF will be in an additional story, linked at the end.Characters are owned by the Mouse, and the idea/concept belongs to WavesBlade
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Padme Amidala, Kit Fisto & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi, Siri Tachi & Sheev Palpatine
Series: Code of the Sith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653979
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. I. Peace Is A Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unite Descent: A Siri Tachi Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509006) by [WavesBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesBlade/pseuds/WavesBlade). 



> For the record, this story is some unholy mixture of WavesBlade’s original concept, my own ideas, canon, and legends. I have taken a hacksaw to each, and nothing survived unscathed. *laughs maniacally* I am Victor Frankenstein, and behold my glorious monster! *more maniacal laughter*
> 
> On a serious note, some context for the story:  
> \- I am using A.R. to designate years (A.R. = After [Ruusan] Reformation). 0 A.R. corresponds roughly to 1000 BBY, which will not be used in this story.  
> \- The first chapter takes place in 965 A.R., or approx 35 BBY. This is 3 years before TPM (32 BBY).  
> \- Obi-Wan is 16 in the first chapter, and Siri is 15.  
> \- The Invasion of Naboo happens about 3 years later than in Canon. (32 BBY -> 29 BBY) This means that Obi-Wan will be 22, and Siri will be 21.  
> \- A.E. will be used to designate years after the formation of the Galactic Empire (A.E. = After Empire)

Inspired by '[Unite Descent: A Siri Tachi Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509006/chapters/30982692)' by [WavesBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesBlade/pseuds/WavesBlade)

**965 A.R. (After Reformation)**

**Senate Annex, Coruscant**

**Coruscant System, Corusca Sector,** **Core Worlds**

**Galactic Coordinates [0, 0]**

Senator Sheev Palpatine, of the peaceful world of Naboo, considered the information in front of him. Talesan 'Taly' Fry. The boy had developed a device which hacked into and intercepted secure transmissions. All in all, it wasn't particularly notable, save the fact he was only ten standard years. That was _potential_ , pure and simple. His Master would be pleased if the boy was brought under their wing, but, but, the Jedi had mobilized two Master/Padawan pairs to protect him. Frustrating. He could not do it without revealing himself, and consequently, the Sith Initiative. That would not do.

However...

His young, soon-to-be apprentice, Darth Maul, was itching to prove himself. This could be a good test. Then again, Maul was nowhere near skilled enough to take on four Jedi. Especially not these Jedi. Qui-Gon Jinn and Adi Gallia were both quite powerful, and Gallia was a member of the Jedi High Council. Their padawans, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi respectively, were nothing to scoff at either. Though Kenobi was only 16, and Tachi a year younger, both were competent lightsaber duelists, and strong in the Force. Additionally, the two Padawans had a history of emotional turmoil and rocky relations with the rest of the Jedi. Kenobi had even left the Order once, if Palpatine's informants were correct. They could make good acolytes at the very least, and if they died, oh well.

Maul had little chance, Palpatine knew. He would either have to divide and conquer the Jedi (unlikely, the Jedi weren't that stupid), or he'd have to use stealth (preferred, but never Maul's strong suit). Palpatine didn't particularly care if Maul died, beyond the fact it would be a massive waste of resources, but he sensed that Maul still had use in the years to come.

Palpatine opened himself to the Force, and demanded an answer from it. As always, the Force complied, and suddenly:

_He put down the datapad, turning to his senatorial work. Maul completed task after task, pursuing an older Jedi across some desert planet, crossing blades, but the Jedi escaping. Finally catching them, and standing against the Master and his Padawan on Naboo, killing one, but falling to the other, the boy's blue lightsaber cleaving him in half. The return of the Sith announced, the Empire rising, but, in the long-term, failure. An black-armoured figure throwing him down a shaft, the sharp pain of an explosion ripping through his body, the oh so final blackness of death._

Then, another vision, different.

_He took the chance, contacting Maul. He saw his acolyte chase the prey across the galaxy. The thrum of lightsabers, the clash of red and blue and green and purple. He saw two Jedi dead on the ground, then horrific pain, grief, and above all, an overwhelming rage. A darkness rose up, swallowing even Maul, seeming to emanate from two separate beings, yet joined as one in a vergence of the Force. He saw a man and a woman, standing back to back, blood-red blades in their hands, golden eyes blazing, and a veritable storm of the Dark Side swirling around them, yet chained to their iron-hard will. Finally, he saw himself, standing before the Senate, a cruel smile gracing his face as they applauded him, and two figures in dark robes flanking him._

The choice before him was clear. The future was always in motion, but the Force had shown only two visions, and one of those led to his success, the other to failure. The latter was unacceptable. Palpatine would send Maul, and if he managed to extract the child, good. Should he not, Darth Sidious would gain true apprentices, powerful in the Dark Side, and utterly loyal. Palpatine thumbed the contact for Maul without hesitation.

* * *

**965 A.R.**

**Unspecified Location, Raydonia 2**

**Raydonia System, Belsmuth Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates [379.202, 336.366]**

Siri sighed, grumbling to herself about how the bounty hunter got away. She understood why Master Jinn had done it, but still! She looked around the small room. Master Qui-Gon and Master Adi were quietly conferring, Talesan was being treated by the medical droid, and Obi-Wan was lounging idly on the couch. Siri's face flushed when she remembered what they had done in that cave. She knew, logically, that Obi-Wan was right about needing to suppress that for the sake of the Jedi, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Siri was snapped out of her reverie by a ripple in the Force. Confused, she sat up. Master Adi and Master Qui-Gon didn't seem to have noticed it, but Obi-Wan was sitting up as well. He caught her eye, and raised a brow. She shrugged, then her eyes widened when she realized what had happened. 

"Master, where's Taly?"

Master Adi waved a hand in the general direction of the medi droid.

"He's right the..." She stopped. "He was here just a minute ago!"

"Split up," Qui-Gon ordered, "Obi-Wan and I'll check inside, you and Siri go outside."

Master Adi nodded, marching outside. Siri locked eyes with Obi-Wan, and offered a weak smile, following her Master. The wind outside whipped her hair, and she swore someone was whispering in her ear. _To the left..._ She turned, managing to see a dark-cloaked figure rounding the corner, Taly in his grasp. The figure immediately ran for the speeders, zooming off into the distance.

"Master! There!" Siri pointed, then jumped on a nearby speeder, Master Adi right behind her. As she drove, she commed Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, we found Taly, he's being kidnapped by a ...thing."

Obi-Wan's voice was dry. "A thing."

"Ugh, just lock onto my comlink, and come help!"

Siri snarled frustration. Why was this thrice-damned mission still going on? It should have been over days ago! She swerved around obstacles, barely keeping the kidnapper in sight. Eventually, the kidnapper's ship came into sight under a copse of trees. Siri narrowed her eyes and gunned the throttle. No way was he getting away from her! To her surprise, the kidnapper leaped off the speeder, forcing Siri to swerve to avoid colliding with the now uncontrolled vehicle. She pulled up and jumped down from her speeder bike, and drew her lightsaber. The violet blade snapped to life as Master Adi came up behind Siri in her own speeder.

"Padawan, when this is over, we are going to discuss safe driving practices. For now, let's rescue Taly."

Master Adi drew her own blade, and it ignited in her hand.

The kidnapper sneered at them blocking the path to his ship, and threw off his hood, revealing a red-skinned Zabrak with black tatooes and baleful yellow eyes. The Zabrak ignited a double-bladed lightsaber with red blades, then dropped Taly. The boy scrambled to his feet and ran away, stopping once to look back, then continuing at Master Adi's gesture.

Siri shifted into her natural Ataru stance with Master Adi assuming her own reverse-grip Shien pose.

"Surrender now," Master Adi said, "and the Republic will grant you a fair trial."

The Zabrak's only response was a snarled "Jedi.", before he leapt into action, Force-pushing Siri away and raining a flurry of blows upon Master Adi. She defended against them ably, but was unprepared for the onslaught. Her lightsaber was knocked out of her hand, and the Zabrak moved in for the killing blow.

Siri thrust her hands out, a "NO!" tearing itself from her throat. The Zabrak was catapulted several metres away, and Siri rushed to her Master's side.

"Master, Master, are you okay?"

Master Adi sat up, coughing. 

"Yes, Siri, but as a Jedi you must control your emotions."

Siri was incredulous. "You're worrying about that now!?"

The Dark Jedi (at least, that's what she assumed he was) stalked towards them.

"Oh little Padawan." His voice was grating. "If your pitiful Master couldn't stop me, what makes you think you can?"

Siri stood. "This." She rushed at the Dark Jedi, blade swinging wildly, leaving trails of violet light as the Zabrak lazily batted aside her attacks, until she finally left an opening. The blood-red blade came down upon her, only for Master Adi to dive in front at the last second. The blade easily sliced through her body, and Master Adi Gallia, of the Jedi Order, member of the High Jedi Council, met her death on the Outer Rim planet of Raydonia.

* * *

The pain was immediate, and Siri rushed to her Master's side.

The Dark Jedi paced around her. "Oh no, that's too bad. Maybe if you were stronger, she'd still be alive? Hmm. Too late!" He laughed, a high, keening sound.

Grief quickly gave way to anger as Siri reached deep inside for power, and it responded to her call, a hungry leviathan emerging from beneath a calm ocean. The rush of strength was immediate, and she fell upon the Zabrak, anger powering every strike. One of her moves slipped past his defence and caught his shoulder, another his leg. The Zabrak howled in pain, and for the first time, looked worried. Her next strike was blocked by a blue blade however, and she looked into the eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Siri, Siri! Listen to me! Master Qui-Gon will take care of this, you need to calm down!"

Siri struggled against him, itching to get back to where she could see a green blade clash with red.

"Obi, let GO!" She growled.

"I'm sorry Siri, I ca-"

* * *

Obi-Wan is restraining Siri when it happens. He chances to look back, just in time to see Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn's head be removed from his body. Whatever he had been saying died on his lips as _ragehorrorpain_ tore through him. He tried to tamp it down, desperately struggling for control, but overbearing anger consumed him. How _dare_ that creature kill his Master? How dare he kill Master Adi? The Force responded to his anger and filled him with power. A voice seemed to whisper to him: _this is good, this is right, this is the natural order of things_. He stopped restraining Siri, and they locked eyes, seeming to share a singular thought.

_-killthecreaturekillthecreaturekillthecrea-_

They rushed forward as one, lightsabers flashing and swinging in tandem, their movements synchronized. The creature's eyes widened in fear, and he desperately tried to defend himself, to no avail. He lurched as Siri's blade pierced his stomach, Obi-Wan's cleaving him in two. Somehow, he still survived. There was a hiss from behind them, and the creature gasped.

"Maste-"

The word was cut off when Siri's saber went through his skull.

Obi-Wan collapsed to his knees as the rage left, leaving only grief. Siri leaned heavily on his shoulder, fat, hot tears rolling down her face.

"Master..." she sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm so-"

"The dead can't hear, girl."

The two padawans ( _former padawans_ , the Force seemed to whisper) looked up to see another hooded figure standing on the ramp of the ship. The Force seemed resigned, a faint feeling of foreboding drifting through it.

"Let it be said, however, that there is only one true Master. Me. Do you understand, **my** apprentices?"

With a cry of rage, Obi-Wan ran at the figure, only for a wave a Force energy to hurl him back, knocking him unconscious. Siri stared in shock. The figure sighed.

"Annoying, but he'll learn. Just like you will."

Lightning flew from his hands, and her vision faded to black.


	2. II. There Is Only Passion

**965 A.R.**

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

**Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core Worlds**

**Galactic Coordinates [0, 0]**

Talesan ‘Taly’ Fry had seen the entire thing, and he told his story to the Jedi Council when they retrieved him from Raydonia. He told them about how a male zabrak had kidnapped him, how Master Gallia and Padawan Tachi had pursued them, how they had finally cornered the kidnapper at his ship. He told them about how he had run at Master Gallia’s insistence, but had doubled back to watch. He told them how the kidnapper had ignited a red lightsaber, and begun to duel the Master and Padawan. He told them how the kidnapper had _murdered_ Master Gallia, how grief and pain had swept the area, Padawan Tachi beginning to fight with renewed fury.

He told them how Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi had arrived, how Master Jinn had fought the kidnapper as Padawan Kenobi intercepted Padawan Tachi. He told them how the creature had removed Master Jinn’s head from his body. He told them how the clearing suddenly became so cold that he could see his breath, how the sensation of overwhelming _rage_ had filled the air. He told them how Padawan Tachi and Padawan Kenobi attacked the creature together, moving as though they were one mind. 

The masters tittered at that, but made no further comment.

He told them how Kenobi and Tachi had killed the creature, how another hooded figure had emerged from the ship, had seemingly killed them both. He told how the figure had looked directly at him, how everything after seemed hazy until the Jedi arrived.

The masters murmured amongst themselves, eventually telling Talesan to take his case before the Senate. He never made it to the Dome. His speeder crashed into a building when its repulsorlifts failed, and Talesan ‘Taly’ Fry was killed in a rather spectacular explosion.

The Jedi sent to recover young Fry had reported that they had found Master Gallia's and Master Jinn's bodies, mostly intact, but the most they could find of Padawan Tachi and Padawan Kenobi were scorched bones and melted flesh, beyond recognition. Their lightsabers were found in what remained of the bodies' hands, and the Council took that as proof enough.

Masters Qui-Gon Jinn and Adi Gallia were declared dead, along with their Padawans, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi. Their friends and mentors grieved, each in their own way. Bant Eerin cried. Garen Muln refused to speak for weeks. Quinlan Vos drowned his grief in bottles and women. Perhaps most importantly, Yan Dooku allowed his anger at the Council to coalesce and harden in his heart.

* * *

**965 A.R.**

**Location** **Unknown**

Siri groaned in pain as she came to. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she could faintly make out Obi-Wan chained to the opposite wall. She tugged on her wrists- chained, as she had feared. She growled, yanking at the chains. Force, she was so angry! How had they gotten here anyways? She remembered the mission, protecting Taly, fighting a Dark Jedi, but from then on, it was a hazy red blur.

“Siri?” Obi-Wan’s voice was groggy. “Where are we?”

Her answer was cut off by the power on sequence of a holoprojector. Both her and Obi-Wan winced at the sudden brightness as a holorecording began to play. Siri frowned in confusion, as it appeared to show her and Master Gallia facing off against an unknown male Zabrak. The zabrak ignited a red double-bladed lightsaber and-

_Oh no_ , thought Siri. _Oh, nonononono_. Clearly, Obi-Wan had also figured it out, his face blanching.

“Don’t do this, please!”

The holorecording continued to play, heedless of her pleas. It ran through the entire fight, up to Siri’s killing of the Dark Jedi. Then it did it again, and again and again and again. By the end of it, she was shaking uncontrollably, his throat raw from screaming. Obi-Wan was sobbing, tears making tracks down his cheeks.

“Please,” Obi-Wan said, “Make it stop…” His voice was hoarse.

“Stop? Only you can make it stop.” The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. “Look at you this! Weak, pathetic! I’m not surprised you failed to save your Masters.”

Siri flinched at a scream from the recording.

“Hmm, you don’t deny it. Interesting.”

Siri’s head suddenly seemed to be caught in a vice grip, forcing her to look at the hologram. Across the projector, she could see Obi-Wan in the same situation.

“Now, look. Look at the power you wielded. Look how it made you strong!” On the holoscreen, Siri and Obi-Wan whirled in tandem, quickly defeating the creature. “What, no words?”

“Please…” Siri started, but trailed off.

“Please?” said the voice, in mock surprise. “Please? What happened to the brash confidence that’s clearly stated in your file? In his? Where’s the pride?”

Siri could feel the anger rise in Obi-Wan. “Just make it stop!”

The voice suddenly turned cold. “If you want it to stop, _make it stop_.”

Obi-Wan cocked a brow. “Kinda hard to do when you’ve got us chained to the kriffing wall!” He yanked his chains for emphasis.

“There’s the characteristic snark!” The voice sounded almost… amused? “However, if you want to be free, free yourselves.”

“Happen to have a… key lying around?”

The voice chuckled. “You are the key.”

What the kriff was that supposed to mean? Siri summoned her courage, ignoring the rage boiling under her skin. “You can’t keep us here forever. The Jedi will find us!”

“Why? Fortunately, the Jedi believe you dead. Even if they did come, it would only be to execute you two, my sweet Fallen Jedi.”

“F- Fallen?! We’re not Fallen!”

“I beg to differ. Look at the recording.”

She didn’t look.

“I SAID LOOK!” Her head was wrenched to the side, forcing her to gaze upon the recording once more.

She heard a soft gasp from Obi-Wan. He had seen the same thing. The hologram was frozen on the two of them just before they attacked the creature. Their faces were contorted with ugly expressions of rage and hate.

“Oh, no.”

The voice was positively gleeful “Oh, yes! Magnificent, isn’t it! The two of you reached for the Dark, and it responded with a fervor most Fallen only dream of! You should be glad! With your natural affinities for Darkness, your potential would have been wasted in the Order!”

Siri paled. Obi-Wan began to stutter. “N-no, it was an acci-accident! I-we di-didn’t mean to!”

“Accident or not, it did happen! If you go back to the Order now, the Jedi will imprison you at the very least, likely have you executed!”

Siri snarled. “This- this is all that damn creature’s fault! He killed Master Adi, he killed Master Qui-Gon! He- he… DAMN HIM!”

“Good, good! Use your anger!”

The recording played again.

Siri felt her rage mount, and sensed the same happening with Obi-Wan. “Make it stop!”

The recording played again.

“Like I said, only you two can make it stop.”

Again.

Again.

Again.

A scream of rage tore itself from her throat, as she and Obi-Wan thrust their hands out. Together, they crushed the holoprojector. It sparked, the holorecording dying as metal crumpled and screeched in protest.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared blankly at the smoking heap of metal and circuits. A few hot tears made tracks down his face. The voice seemed to notice.

“Why do you cry, apprentice mine?”

“You took everything from us!” Obi-Wan spat.

“What do you mean? The Dark Side has anything you could ever want, and more!”

“The Dark Side holds nothing for me, for us!”

“Are you sure about that?”

Obi-Wan’s pupils dilated as extreme arousal tore through him, pleasure and pain all at once. He heard a gasp from Siri’s direction, signifying the same thing happening to her. A low voice whispered sweet nothings in his ear, promising power, passion, anything and everything he could ever want, if he only let the Dark Side in. Just as quickly as it had come, the sensation faded, and Obi-Wan whimpered before he could stop himself. 

“You want it, don’t you? You strived to be a Jedi Master, both of you, but only through me can you achieve greater power than that of any Jedi! All you must do is pledge yourself to me, call me **_Master_ **.”

Siri spat. “I don’t want to be a Dark Jedi.”

The voice chuckled. “Oh, how little you see, how little you understand! I am no mere Dark Jedi, my young apprentices. I am something greater. I… am Sith.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, a hundred thoughts running through his mind. “Th-The Sith are dead! They were destroyed almost a thousand years ago!”

“Were they? Or did they simply change, go underground, manipulating events for centuries, until they were finally ready to reveal themselves?”

“You’re lying! You have to be!”

Pinpricks of golden light appeared from one of the walls, and they stepped forward, seeming to emanate from a hooded figure.

“I assure you, my Fallen Jedi, _I am not lying_.”

“Obi-Wan and I will never turn to the Dark Side!” Siri probably meant to sound brave, but her voice trembled.

“Oh? Don’t you recall?” The figure pitched it’s voice in a mocking imitation of Master Yoda’s speech. “Once, down the dark path, you have started, forever dominate your destiny, it will. And you, my dears, have already begun. The only path is that of the Dark Side. All that remains, is for you to kneel, pledge yourselves.”

Obi-Wan felt weak, but an upwelling of courage flowed into him, emanating from Siri. 

“We will never join you!”

The voice hardened. “Shame. I suppose it's the hard way, then.”

Obi-Wan found himself yanked forward, then thrown against the wall. His head cracked backwards, blood flowing from his nose. The figure swept out of the room through a previously hidden entrance, his parting words still hanging in the air.

“I do hope you'll reconsider. Of course, you'll give in eventually, but it would save me a lot of time."


	3. III. Through Passion, I Gain Strength

**965 A.R.**

**Location Unknown**

Obi-Wan Kenobi groaned as he came to. He simply lay there for a while, wheezing through a most-likely-broken nose. Fallen or not, Obi-Wan had no desire to join the Sith, a sentiment he knew Siri shared. The Jedi Order had abandoned them, which burned like a hot coal, but Obi-Wan would not betray the organization that had nurtured and protected him ( _and betrayed him, something seemed to whisper_ ) for his entire sixteen years of life.

A pained cry disrupted his contemplation. “Siri? Siri, are you okay?”

The response was filled with obvious pain. “Dislocated my shoulder.” Another short cry. “Better now.”

She sounded frustrated, and Obi-Wan couldn’t blame her. He was trying to ignore the Dark inside of him, but now that he was aware of its presence, it kept coaxing him to reach for it, seductive whispers of power, the ability to succeed, to dominate. He tried to meditate, but the Force here was turbulent, the twisted Darkness pervading the very air.

* * *

She sat there for Force knows how long, sleeping in fits, her arm aching from her escape attempt. Eventually, the figure returned.

“So, my apprentices, thirsty?”

Siri swallowed her pride. “Yes.”

“Well,” said the figure, “all you have to do is kneel, beg, and call me **_Master_ **.”

Revulsion and disgust surged through Siri. “Never.”

“Pity. What about you, my boy?”

Obi-Wan simply looked at him.

The figure sighed. “Now, I don’t believe in mercy, but I’m willing to give you the water anyway.” He snapped his fingers, and water poured over Siri and Obi-Wan, instantly drenching them. He raised his hands, and blue lightning erupted. Pain was instantaneous. They writhed on the ground, all thought forgotten.

“Remember, this stops when you want it to stop. All you must do is pledge loyalty!”

“Never!”

The Sith sighed. “Have it your way.”

* * *

Obi-Wan woke to the faint clanging of eating utensils. His mouth was filled with the metallic tang of blood. He must have bitten his tongue during the electrocution. Opening his eyes, he noticed the light. He had been moved when he was unconscious, because he was now in an uncomfortable chair, chained to a metal table in the middle of the cell, Siri opposite him and the Sith sitting between them, calmly eating a nerf steak. The Sith’s hood was off, allowing Obi-Wan to see his face for the first time. He was a human male, late forties to early fifties. He wore fine senatorial robes, indicating his position in the Republic. 

Siri suddenly jolted awake at the opposite end of the table, looking around wildly. The Sith did not acknowledge her. He calmly put down his knife and fork, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and then he spoke.

“I was wondering when you two would wake up. Would you like some lunch?”

Obi-Wan’s voice was hoarse. “I thought you didn’t believe in mercy.”

“I don’t. However, I am willing to bargain. How about this. The Jedi abandoned you. Renounce them, and I will allow you each one meal.”

Siri spat at him.

“Okay. You have already touched the Dark Side. Do so again, and I will allow each one half of a meal.”

“I remember my lessons. It’s like an addiction.”

“Tsk tsk. Such defiance.”

With that, he picked up his tray and left, flicking off the light as he did so.

* * *

“Obi-Wan. We can’t survive this much longer, and we can’t escape.”

It was becoming increasingly obvious that they were only getting out of this cell two ways. Sith, or dead. Siri had no desire to die, and she suspected the same was true of Obi-Wan. But to live, they’d have to sell their souls.

* * *

An indeterminate amount of time later, Siri woke screaming as Force Lightning wracked her body.

The Sith sneered. “My time is not dependent on your sleep schedule, apprentice. Wake up, I’ve brought water.”

Siri heard the sloshing of water in a bucket. The Sith set the bucket down by Obi-Wan. “You first.” He grabbed Obi-Wan by the neck and forced his head into the bucket. Thirty seconds passed, then Obi-Wan began to thrash as he fought for air. Siri screamed.

“Let him go, you’re killing him!”

“What? Am I not merciful? Here, I’ll let him have another drink.” He thrust Obi-Wan’s head back under. He then dumped the bucket on Siri and promptly left.

* * *

Obi-Wan lost track of how many days they had been there. The torture seemed to have no schedule, no set dates, and there was no chrono to judge the time by. A cruel game, flaunting water and food, spats of lightning, physical abuse.

He sat there, chained to the table, seething. Anger was getting harder to suppress, and every time he opened up to the Force to release it, he was swept under by the raging tides, and it took all his strength to climb out.

The Sith entered.

“Alright,” he snarled. “I’ve been gentle. Starting tomorrow, I won’t hold back on the torture. Tomorrow, you will be whipped, electrocuted, and beaten. The day after, in addition to the physical, I will rape your mind, leaving you raw and defenceless. You will see illusions beyond your worst nightmares. The third day, along with the other two punishments, I will begin tracking down your old friends in the Jedi Order, and I will torture them in front of you.

Siri paled. Garen, Bant, Reeft, Quinlan. This Sith would kill them all. Rage filled her, a cold darkness spreading from her and Obi-Wan. They spoke in one voice.

“ ** _You won’t touch them._ **”

The Sith smiled brightly. “Now, there is the darkness I saw within you! I’ll give you tonight to think about it.”

* * *

The Sith swept in, beaming. “So, have you decided?”

Obi-Wan and Siri glanced at each other, then they knelt and bowed their heads. “We pledge ourselves to your teachings.”

“Good, good! I knew you would come around to my point of view! Come along, I think you’ll find the training of a Sith to be more… difficult than that of a Jedi.”

“Umm, we’re still chained.”

“Then break them. Harness your rage and hatred! Break your chains.”

There was an enormous upwelling of darkness, and the temperature dropped. Frost began to form on the ground, coating the chains. With an anticlimactic _crack_ , they broke, manacles falling to the floor. Obi-Wan felt powerful, _invincible_. Raw power surged through his body. Siri suppressed a moan of pleasure. It had been so easy, so simple, and he was left wondering why the Jedi forbid this.

The Sith watched them “Glorious, isn’t it?”

“Yes…”

“What was that, my apprentices?”

Obi-Wan ground his teeth.

“Yes… Master.”


	4. IV. Through Strength, I Gain Power

**965 A.R.**

**Location Unknown**

The Sith had them kneel in the center of a dark room, foreheads pressed together. There was no visible source of light, yet Siri was able to see nonetheless. The Sith circled them, his voice seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere, as he chanted in an odd language.

“ **Nwûl tash, dzwol shâsotkun.** ”

The words seemed to resonate throughout the room, the meaning instantly popping into their minds. _Peace is a lie, there is only passion_.

“ **Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk.** ”

_Through passion, I gain strength._ Siri gasped as pleasure flooded her being. She could actually _feel_ her muscles bulk. She was stronger than she had ever been, stronger than she had been as a Jedi.

“ **Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan.** ”

_Through strength, I gain power._ The power to overcome any odds, to bring order to the chaos of the galaxy, to end the weakness that plagued it.

“ **Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha.** ”

_Through power, I gain victory._ The words were intoxicating, the raw power tangible.

“ **Ashajontû, kotswinot itsu nuyak.** ”

_Through victory, my chains are broken_ . The Jedi Code was the chains, holding them back, suppressing their power. Why would the High Council warn against the Dark Side if they didn’t want to control the Jedi?

“ **Wonoksh Qyâsik nun.** ”

_The Force shall set me free_. And it did. The truth of the words were undeniable. Siri looked into Obi-Wan’s face, and she knew her eyes mirrored his blazing gold.

* * *

Power rushed through Obi-Wan’s veins. He felt… enlightened. The Sith Code was the natural order of the universe. The weak existed only to serve the strong. If one has the power and ability to do something, why should one not do it? Those with Force-sensitivity were naturally superior, chosen for a higher purpose, to rule, to guide the weak masses, to order the chaos inherent in the universe. The Jedi rejected this basic truth, and so they must be eliminated.

The Sith, his and Siri’s new master, circled them. “That is the Sith Code. Breaking one’s chains, achieving ultimate power and freedom at any cost. These are the tenets that the Sith hold within the Dark Side.” He stroked his finger possessively through their hair. They shuddered, the Force pulsing with pleasure. “However, you must be wary. The Force will challenge you, seek to influence you, bind you to it’s will. To master the Dark Side, you must dominate it.”

Siri frowned. “The Jedi trust the Force to guide and protect them.”

“The Jedi,” the Sith spat, “let the Force enslave them! The Sith direct their own fate. The Force did not deign to save your Masters, now, did it?” The Sith began to pace. “You will find, my young apprentices, that a great many of the Jedi’s teachings come at the price of free will, of personal strength. You are a slave to the republic. No possessions, save those of a Jedi. No home, save the Jedi Temple. No recognition, save of the Jedi Order. Pride, emotion, ambition! All traits inherent to every intelligent species in the galaxy. All traits the Jedi attempt to suppress, to control.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth. He agreed, sort of. Kriff, he left the Order over this once! Still, he felt obligated to defend the Order that’d raised him for sixteen years. 

“Ambition leads to-”

“Greed? Envy? Fair enough, I suppose. But you’re not acknowledging all the other things that come from ambition! Doctors, Engineers, Scientists! Had there not been ambition, we would never have spread between the stars! Civilization stagnates without ambition. There are two sides to every coin.”

Obi-Wan grudgingly admitted it was a good point. The Sith tapped his chin thoughtfully. “A Sith kills willingly, and readily. But there is always a purpose. Senseless death benefits no one.” He clapped his hands. “Right. Come with me.”

* * *

He took them to an infirmary where a med droid floated, waiting. “You will stay here and recover from your… initiation period.”

Siri cocked a brow. “And where will you be?”

The Sith smirked. “Out.” He turned to leave. “Oh, and a side note. If you try to leave, this building will explode. You two are not leaving until I say so. While you wait, I expect both of you to study the Sith. Our language, culture, and history. By the time I get back, I want you both to be able to recite the Sith Code in both high and common sith.”

* * *

Darth Sidious scoffed as he watched his two new apprentices keel over in unconsciousness through the one-way mirror.

“These Fallen Padawans are supposed to replace Maul?” Sidious’s Master, Darth Plagueis stepped out of the shadows, his voice full of scorn. “I hold my doubts.” 

Sidious remained silent.

“How did they beat Maul? They have some potential, but not enough to best him, even together. They seem barely worth the effort.”

“Perhaps,” mused Sidious, “but it is only fitting they replace the tool that they broke. The two of them together will make up for him.”

Plagueis moved to Sidious’s side. “Speaking of breaking, you did not bend them to your will. They will never be loyal the way Maul was. So why?”

And there was the question. “They are… practice. You did mention that Master Dooku might have use in the future.”

Plagueis smiled. “Ah, yes. Ever since Galidraan, his faith in the Jedi has been shaken. The death of Master Jinn might have been just what we needed to finally turn him.”

A comlink beeped, and Plagueis pulled it out. “I’m afraid I must go. Keep me apprised of the tool’s progress and when it is ready for use.”

Sidious waited until he was sure that the Muun had left, then he sneered.

“You fool. You do not see the Vergence around them, nor the Force bond they share. This Darkness is but a symbol of what is to come. It is good I stole you from the Jedi, young ones. Your potential would have been so wasted! Plagueis does not see it, but I do.”

Sidious frowned. Speaking of his master, he was running out of uses for the old Muun. While he admitted that Plagueis would always be more skilled in Midichlorian Manipulation than he, there was not much else to be learned. A couple years of training and missions, then perhaps he could use the new apprentices to overthrow his Master. Oh yes, it was all coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory The Emperor's New Groove reference!
> 
> We've now reached the end of the main story, where we begin to seriously depart from 'Unite Descent'. The next chapters (I'm not sure how many) will be snapshots and excerpts of this universe, generally in chronological order.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this so far!


	5. V. Through Power, I gain Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, this is a short one, but expect more within the week!

**967 A.R.**

**Sith Training Facility, Mustafar**

**Mustafar System, Atravis Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates [17.856, -984.675]**

The hum and clash of lightsabers filled the training hall, as Sith Apprentices Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi fought bitterly. Blood-red lightsabers struck against each other, briefly sparking before the combatants would disengage, only to rush forward again a few seconds later. Their faces were twisted in savage grins as they leaped off the floor, running along the walls, flipping, twisting, using every available surface to enhance their acrobatics as each attempted to gain the upper hand.

Darth Sidious smiled at the sight. Just over two years ago, Kenobi and Tachi had been steadfast Jedi Padawans, and now look at them. They had embraced the Dark Side fully, using it willingly and easily. Even now, it swirled around them, it’s presence almost tangible. 

His two apprentices were advancing through their training much quicker than anticipated. Tachi was the more brutal, physical of the two, while Kenobi specialized in suggestion and mind control. However, despite their differences, they were equally cunning and oh-so-ruthless. They had both proven to be adept in all lightsaber forms, though he preferred Form III, Soresu, and she often fought with Form V, Djem So. In both cases, they used the two-bladed Jar’Kai variants, giving them an additional advantage. He pondered. Perhaps it was time to send them on a mission, test their skills in the real galaxy.

Slowly, Darth Sidious descended from the observation balcony. As they sensed his approach, they both powered down their lightsabers and knelt before him, heads bowed.

“Master.” The two of them spoke in unison, a quirk that another might find creepy. It did not bother Sidious, as he had seen and heard far worse. He was, however, curious as to how it came to be, though his credits were on it being an artifact of the Force bond they shared.

“You are advancing quickly, my apprentices. It is time for your first mission.”

They raised their heads to look at Sidious. “We will not fail you.”

* * *

**967 A.R.**

**Sundari, Mandalore**

**Mandalore System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates [** **363.452 , 272.211]**

Mand’alor Satine Kryze mounted the throne of Sundari Palace, her sister Bo-Katan at her side. Both were dressed in traditional Mandalorian armour. The civil war had been short, but brutal. Satine had been forced to reconsider her pacifist viewpoints, resulting in a new, unified Mandalore, strong as the Empire of old.

The ancient allies of the Sith had risen again, and as before, supported the Sith. This returned loyalty was in no small part because of the actions of the two Sith who had come to aid the Kryzes in their war. A young man and woman, with eyes of blazing gold. In thanks, the Mandalorians had gifted them each a set of Besk'gar armour painted in black with the symbol of the Ancient Sith painted on the breastplate. The Sith stood beside the throne now, as Satine sat. Their faces were concealed by the helmets of their armour and the hoods of their cloaks, but even still, bright yellow pinpoints shone from underneath.

Warrior Mandalore is reborn. Long live Mandalore.


	6. VI. Through Victory, My Chains Are Broken

**971 A.R.**

**Sith Training Facility, Mustafar**

**Mustafar System, Atravis Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates** [ **17.856, -984.675]**

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the floor, Siri opposite him, as he sank into meditation, diving deep into the Force, past the turbulence of the Dark Side, until he finally reached the calmer waters. Just over six years of long, grueling training as a Sith, six long years of using to learn the dark side. He no longer feared, as he once did. Now, he reveled in it, embraced it as an old friend, happily partaking in the pleasure and power it offered him. All this he did hand-in-hand with Siri. His partner and lover. Sidious had spent a long time teaching them to feel and use the odd Force Bond connecting them, and they used it often, sharing thoughts, emotions, sensations, feeding off each other in a feedback loop of pure Dark Side power, so much that they often acted as one mind in two bodies, speaking and moving in unison. It struck some as creepy, but they didn’t mind.

Together, they cast their minds out, feeling and touching everything on Mustafar. The lava-fleas, the native mustafarians mining the molten rock, and more. They reached out even farther, and detected a ship entering orbit. Their minds brushed that of their Master’s, and he sent a shiver of pleasure back. Obi-Wan and Siri remained in meditation until Darth Sidious had landed, and only then did they rise to greet him, dropping to one knee in subservience. 

Darth Sidious smiled. “Rise, my apprentices. Today is a momentous day! Today, six years ago, you embraced the Dark Side, shed the vestiges of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi, and became your true forms, the Sith lurking inside you, Darth Lumis and Darth Rheva! However, that is not the only reason that today is an occasion! Today, the Return of the Sith begins! Today, under my orders, the Trade Federation invade Naboo! The Jedi will certainly send a negotiation team.” Sidious noted the curl of disgust on his acolytes’ lips with approval. “That, my apprentices, is where you come in. The two of you must track them down, and kill the Master. Leave the Padawan alive. Someone must survive to tell of our return. However, a few injuries are… acceptable.”

His two apprentices rose, and left without another word. Sidious was pleased. Six years of manipulation, subtle behavioral moulding, removing or suppressing certain traits, enhancing others, and he was left with utterly loyal, ruthless, cunning killers. Oh yes, he was pleased.

* * *

**971 A.R.**

**Several Kilometres outside Mos Espa, Tatooine**

**Tatoo System, Arkanis Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates [644.386, -673.274]**

Asajj Ventress was bored. She was stuck in the ship, watching over the Queen (who she suspected was actually one of the handmaidens), while her Master, Ky Narec, was out in Mos Espa, getting that annoying little kid. 

“Ventress, Ventress!” Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. She turned to the kid.

“What?”

The kid was gasping. “Master Ky, there were two more like him, but with red laser swords, and they were fighting! He told me to come get you!”

Asajj's eyes widened. "Kriff." She scrambled towards the cockpit. “Ric, Ric!” The man jolted awake. “Fly over there, low to the dunes.” The pilot scrambled to obey. A few minutes later, her master came into sight, his green blade crossing with the reds of two others, moving too fast for a non-force sensitive to see, but to her, it was clear that her Master was being played with. The two Dark Jedi, or whatever they were, moved in unison, perfectly synced, one moving into attack, the other covering them.

“Extend the boarding ramp.” She said to Ric. He only nodded. She raced back, leaning out the opening. “Master Ky! Master Ky, over here!” Without looking, Master Narec launched himself into a backflip, landing precariously on the ramp. She quickly pulled him inside. The ship began to fly away, and she smiled in relief.

* * *

**971 A.R.**

**Theed Royal Palace, Naboo**

**Naboo System, Chommel Sector, Mid Rim**

**Galactic Coordinates [334.442 , -707.231]**

The hangar doors opened to reveal… two cloaked figures. Everyone stopped in their tracks, until her Master stepped forward. “We’ll handle this.”

The Queen nodded. “Alright people, we’re taking the long way.” They headed off to the side, leaving the hangar mostly empty. The two figures removed their hoods, revealing a young man and woman, no more than 25, with burning eyes of liquid gold. The two removed lightsabers from their belts, and each ignited dual blades. Asajj drew her own two blue sabers, and knew her Master’s green was right beside her. The man and woman simply smirked, and Asajj rushed forward.

* * *

They had fought through most of the power plant, and had now reached the reactor, and their foes seemed to have much better stamina. The man was now battling Master Narec, and Asajj was stuck with this girl, unable to help. The energy barriers came down once more, and Asajj was once again separated. The girl noticed her glance, and smirked. “Don’t worry, Obi-Wan will take good care of your Master.” 

The energy barriers deactivated, and Asajj rushed forward, only to find herself unable to move. The girl walked around her, hand extended and holding Asajj in place with the Force. The girl’s voice turned sickly sweet. 

“Oh no, I’m going to let Obi-Wan have his fun, and maybe we'll decide not to kill you! Doesn’t that sound like a bargain?” When Asajj only glared at her, her pretty features twisted in a sneer. “Whatever, Obi-Wan’s the Negotiator, not me.”

Suddenly, there was a rent in the Force. Asajj looked over just in time for the man’s twin red blades plunge into her Master’s chest. The man and woman both inhaled deeply as her Master died, and Asajj could practically see them revitalized off the life force of Master Ky Narec of the Jedi Order. She broke free of the woman's hold, and rushed at the man. He simply stepped to the side and kicked her back as she went past. The strength of the kick knocked her over the edge of the reactor vent chamber, and she only just managed to hang on to the protruding ledge. The two Dark Jedi peered down at her, and spoke in a creepy unison, eyes glowing with power.

“Run to your council, little Jedi, tell them what happened here. Tell them, after a thousand years of hiding, the Sith have finally returned.” Then, they left, without any further taunting or fighting. Asajj hung there for a few minutes more, wondering why they didn't kill her, finally summoning the strength to haul herself up.

* * *

**971 A.R.**

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

**Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core Worlds**

**Galactic Coordinates [0, 0]**

“Sith, they said?” At Asajj’s nod, the Masters frowned. Mace Windu spoke up. “A thousand years, the Sith have been extinct. How would they have survived Ruusan?”

“I-I don’t know. But I can describe them to you. The woman was blonde and fair-skinned, shorter, while the man was tall, with a goatee and auburn hair. The woman called him Obi-Wan. Their eyes were burning yellow.”

“Impossible.” It was Ki-Adi Mundi this time. “Padawan Kenobi was killed over six years ago, along with another Padawan and their masters. It could not have been him. You must be mistaken, Padawan Ventress.”

Yoda hobbled over. “Your memories, I would view, of this fight.” Asajj bowed her head. “Of course, Master.”

The two sat in the meditation pose for a few minutes while Master Yoda sorted through her memories and thoughts, examining each in turn before moving to the next. Finally, the little green master rose. 

“Mistaken, Padawan Ventress is not. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi it was. Embraced the Dark Side, they have. On guard, we must be.”


	7. VII

**978 A.R.**

**Geonosian Arena, Geonosis**

**Geonosis System, Arkanis Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates [644.96, -673.297]**

Anakin was brought out by several battle droids, and chained to a pillar in the middle of the arena. Padme was similarly restrained to his right, and to his left…

“Master Ventress! You’re alive!”

“I don’t expect I will be for much longer. Why are you here, Padawan mine?”

“We’re here to rescue you!”

“Well, you’ve done a wonderful job.”

“Now don’t be like that Master, it’s the effort that counts!”

At the other end of the colosseum, large doors opened, and several beasts stalked out. Anakin bit his lip. “You know, Master, you’re right. I should’ve left you”

* * *

Obi-Wan rushed through the halls as he made his way to the hangar, Siri by his side. Damn Jedi, disrupting a perfectly good execution! Dooku was some ways ahead of them, making for his solar sailer. His ship had already begun to warm its engines when they entered. He and Siri rushed for their fighters, stopping only at the sound of lightsabers behind them. Each drew their own, and prepared to fight.

* * *

Asajj ignited her dual blue blades, knowing Anakin was beside her. These were them. The Sith who had killed her Master seven years ago. They had appeared hardly to have aged. The elaborate Mandalorian armour they wore this time was in stark contrast to the simple, black, Jedi-like robes from Naboo. They fought almost lazily, their blades seeming to know where her and Anakin’s would be before they got there, all over the hanger. About halfway through, the Count popped his head out of his ship.

“Lumis, Rheva! The foundries are under attack!”

The man, who the Jedi Council had called Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Dooku had called Lumis, responded irritably. “So call in the _Malevolence_ for air support! The _Negotiator_ and the _Nightmare_ should be in orbit as well!”

Dooku nodded and ducked back in.

* * *

Yoda hobbled into the hangar just in time to see Anakin and Asajj knocked unconscious.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi. Funny way, you have, of being dead.” Identical snarls twisted their faces, and they turned on him, lightsabers moving so fast to almost seem as though they were everywhere at once. Yoda dodged and whirled, a veritable demon of the blade. Eventually, Siri pulled a column down over Asajj and Anakin, and Yoda was forced to disengage to save them. As he was occupied catching the massive stone pillar, he was distantly aware of two fighters and a solar sailer leaving the hangar.

* * *

**978 A.R.**

**Serenno Palace, Ancestral home of House Dooku, Serenno**

**Serenno System, D’Astan Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates [408.588, 463.003]**

“Your droids are inadequate, Tyranus. The Jedi tear through them by the hundreds, and they’re not capable of following orders the way organics can.”

“I’m not sure why this is my problem, Rheva. Surely you and Lumis can figure out an alternative.”

“Well, yeah. We were just informing you, but we’ve already got a plan.” Rheva’s expression was awfully smug and self-satisfied, and she was quite chipper for this early in the morning. Dooku surmised that she and Lumis must have had great sex last night.

“We,” said Rheva, unaware of his internal musings, “are going to steal some clones.” That snapped Dooku out of his thoughts very quickly. “You’re going to what?!”

Lumis piped up from the couch where he was tapping on a datapad. “Clones, Tyranus, you heard her. We’ve already chosen the ones we want. I’m going for the 212th Attack Battalion. That’s the clones of that weak Jedi we left alive on Naboo, and Siri’s going for the Padawan’s, the 501st. It’s going to be epic.”

Dooku grit his teeth. “I think you and I have different definitions of ‘epic’, Lumis. Have you informed our Master of this?” He got no response, as both Rheva and Lumis had left without his notice.


	8. VIII

**978 A.R.**

**Planetary Orbit, Christophsis**

**Christophsis System, Savareen Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates [576.833, -676.034]**

Darth Lumis and Darth Rheva knelt before the holoprojector. The hooded figure spoke softly, but his voice was commanding nonetheless.

“My apprentices. How goes the blockade of Christophsis?”

Identical snarls twisted the faces of the two sith. “Admiral Trench has failed, Master.” said Lumis. “His ship was destroyed when he underestimated the abilities of Anakin Skywalker. We managed to pull him from the wreckage, but the integrity of the blockade was compromised, and Republic forces have made it to the planet.”

The hologram of Sidious sneered. “Don’t kill him, there may be use for him yet. Anything else?”

Rheva spoke this time. “Yes, Master. Both Anakin Skywalker and Asajj Ventress are on the surface, but their entire clone battalions have been sent back up to the ships. We believe the Jedi intend to leave shortly and are simply finishing negotiations.

Sidious hummed. “It appears you may get your clone crews after all. If you can manage to subjugate the entire ships, I see no reason for you not to take them. However, no more. A few battalions can be written off as bad batches. More than that, and the integrity of the entire clone army is in question.”

“We understand, Master.”

* * *

The two Sith fighters cruised into the hangar bays of the first Venator-Class Star Destroyer. This was Jedi General Asajj Ventress’ ship, dubbed the _Valiant_. It’s complement? The vaunted 212th Attack Battalion.

Obi-Wan and Siri made their way to the bridge undetected, cloaking their presences in the Force. A clone in white armour with orange stripes appeared to be the leader, as he directed other clones to prepare for departure. 

Obi-Wan planted a simple suggestion in his mind to head to his room, and once there, they reached into his mind, searching for the biochip that Sidious had said would be there. Once they found it, it was ridiculously easy to trip the switch, and the clone rose, absolutely loyal to the ones who had freed him from unwilling slavery.

Obi-Wan smiled. “Your name, clone?”

The man snapped to attention. “CC-2224, sir.”

Siri made a dismissive gesture. “We don’t care about your designation. He asked for your name, soldier.”

The clone obviously hesitated, then spoke with conviction. “The men call me Cody, sir.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “Commander Cody. Order your men to the hangar.”

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri joined their minds, reaching out with the Force, their power curling around the consciousness of each individual clone, tripping the biochips one by one.

  
They repeated the same process with Skywalker’s _Defiant_ , and with the 501st Legion and it’s leader, one Captain Rex. By the time the two Jedi on the surface finished, two battalions were loyal to the Sith, and the Venators were gone.


	9. IX

**978 - 981 A.R.**

**Various Locations**

The Lost Legions swept over the battlefield, destroying everything in their path. Clone and Jedi alike perished to the relentless black and red armoured troops. Leading the charges were terrifying figures cloaked in black robes and mandalorian armour, wielding blood red lightsabers.

Felucia.

Mygeeto.

Bothawui.

Sullust.

Ryloth.

World after world fell before the unyielding might of the former 212th Attack Battalion and 501st Legion. Commander Cody and Captain Rex knew the Republic’s tactics intimately, and were able to counter each and every one.

Few, if any, ever survived a Lost Legions assault.

* * *

**0 A.E. (After Empire)**

**Senate Dome, Coruscant**

**Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core Worlds**

**Galactic Coordinates [0, 0]**

The two Sith Apprentices, Darth Lumis and Darth Rheva knelt on either side of Darth Sidious, known publicly as Sheev Palpatine. Opposite the three, stood Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin, as well as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

Palpatine spoke first. “Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say, you’re here sooner than expected.”

The five Jedi ignited their lightsabers. Purple, Green, Blue, Blue, Green. 

“In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor.”

“Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?”

Windu’s voice was uncompromising. “The Senate will decide your fate.”

Sidious sneered. “I am the Senate.”

“Not yet.”

Lumis and Rheva rose from their kneeling positions, each igniting dual blades, but made no move past that. Sidious drew his own saber.

“It’s treason, then.” With inhuman speed, he threw himself at the Jedi, felling Master Kolar and Master Tiin within seconds. Master Fisto didn’t last much longer. The only one who truly seemed a match was Master Windu, as Anakin stood to the side, looking conflicted.

Windu and Sidious fought along the length of the office, out into the hall and back again, a stroke of a lightsaber shattering the window. Still, Rheva and Lumis made no move except to avoid the combatants.

Finally, Sidious’ lightsaber was knocked from his hand, tumbling down into the Coruscant night. Windu held him at saberpoint.

“You are under arrest, my lord.” The last part had a sarcastic edge. Finally, Anakin moved.

“Anakin! I told you it would come to this! The Jedi are taking over!”

Windu snarled. “The oppression of the Sith will never return! You. Have. Lost.”

“No, no! You will die!” Another saber flew from a statue in the room, igniting to blood-red in Sidious’ hand. Anakin started forward, but was blocked by twin red sabers crossed in front of him. Rheva and Lumis spoke in one creepily synchronized voice.

“You will not interfere.”

In front of them, Sidious removed Windu’s hand, and with a final blast of Sith Lightning, Master Mace Windu, member of the High Council of the Jedi Order, native of Haruun Kal, fell to his death in the undercity below. Sidious turned, his eyes a sulphurous yellow. He made a gesture with his hand, and Rheva and Lumis removed their sabers from his path.

“So, my boy, make your choice. The Jedi, or the Sith? Padme will die without my power!”

Anakin wavered, then his eyes hardened. His blue blade flashed to life, and he pointed it at Sidious’ throat.

“I am a Jedi. I have faith in the Force. I will not Fall, not like your attack dogs here.”

Sidious saw the near-imperceptible tightening of Rheva’s eyes, the slight snarl on Lumis’ lips, and he knew they were insulted by the notion, and also offended that he deign to replace them. Well, corrupting Skywalker had failed, so they had no more reason to be concerned. Sidious let his lips curl into a sneer. 

“Disappointing. Kill him.”

Anakin managed to fend off the two deadly Sith for approximately 13 minutes, before he fell, arms, legs, and head removed from his torso. Sidious spared a glance at the smoking body, then returned to his desk, calling up a hologram of a Clone Commander. 

“CC-1138. Execute Order Sixty-Six.”

The clone simply nodded.

With one phrase, the Grand Army of the Republic turned on their Jedi Generals, blasting them in the back by the hundreds. Most were executed on the spot, though Sidious instructed some to be captured for future corruption to the Dark Side. His Empire would need Inquisitors, after all.

He called up another clone. “CC-1010.”

“Yes sir.”

“There is a mess in my office, please have it disposed of.”

“Of course, sir.”

When Darth Sidious, now Emperor Palpatine looked up, he saw that Rheva and Lumis were gone, and he knew jwhere.

* * *

**0 A.E.**

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

**Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core Worlds**

**Galactic Coordinates [0, 0]**

Two figures in black Mandalorian armour strode up the stairs to the Jedi Temple. Red sabers blazed in their hands, and behind them marched hundreds upon hundreds of clone troopers, armour painted with the black and red designs of the Lost Legions. Just before they entered, the figures turned to their troops.

“Cody, Rex, order your men to kill any and all Jedi. They are traitors to the Empire, and enslaved your brothers.”

Three days later, the Jedi Temple was still burning, the bodies of Jedi Masters, Knights, Padawans, and younglings scattered across the building.

* * *

**0 A.E.**

**Senate Dome, Coruscant**

**Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core Worlds**

**Galactic Coordinates [0, 0]**

“The Jedi Rebellion, has been foiled!”

The Senate was silent.

“The attempt on my life has given me a new outlook. For the peace of our Galaxy, the Republic will be reorganized… into the first Galactic Empire! For a safe, and secure, society!”

The cheers were loud, and Sidious waited for the clapping to subside.

“To lead the efforts to root out the remaining Jedi, and to ensure the survival of our glorious Empire, I present, Darth Lumis!”

Lumis stepped forward, removing his hood, allowing the holocams to get a good look at his face.

“And Darth Rheva!”

Rheva copied Lumis, removing her hood, and allowing her blonde hair to hang free.

They both raised their fists in the air, and uttered three words. “For the Empire!”

The response was deafening. 

“FOR THE EMPIRE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, it's been a journey. This marks the end of The Force Shall Set Me Free... for now. I hope you enjoyed Obi-Wan Kenobi as Darth Lumis, and Siri Tachi as Darth Rheva. Have a great time, and stay safe!


End file.
